I Know You Well
by MrsPercyWeasley
Summary: My version of how Arthur won Molly's heart. I'm really horrible at summaries, but please R&R!


A/N: This story is my absolute pride and joy. It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, and so I thought that it would be perfect as my first posted story. Oh, yes, anything in asterisks denotes someone's thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, but not the characters. Also, I borrowed and tweaked a few lines from the film "Groundhog Day" – which was really my inspiration for writing this.  
  
"I Know You Well"  
  
Sixteen-year-old Arthur Weasley climbed slowly through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. Checking to see that the room was quite empty, he sank, exhausted, onto the sofa by the fireplace and removed his glasses.  
  
Bloody mental, he thought. Who keeps the Prefects on patrol duty until three in the morning?  
  
Just then, fellow Prefect Molly Prewett entered the common room. Her normally tidy red ponytail had come undone, giving way to a jungle of disheveled curls. She flung herself down next to Arthur, the shadows under her eyes prominent.  
  
"Oy," she whispered groggily. "Rough night?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered back. "Dunno what Dumbledore's so worried about...You don't think it could be Y-You-Know-Who, do you?"  
  
Arthur went slightly red. He didn't mean for the girl he'd been adoring for two years to know that he was too afraid to say the name 'Voldemort.'  
  
"Oh, gosh, I hope not," said Molly, her eyes widening. "Could You- Know-Who get into Hogwarts?"  
  
"I dunno..." he answered, his face regaining it's normal color.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Arthur, without realizing, had begun to stare at Molly, his oceanic eyes hungrily poring over her, taking in her every feature.  
  
"Erm," she started, slightly uncomfortable. "Care for a butterbeer?"  
  
"Oh...er...sure," he blundered, pulled back from his reverie.  
  
Molly gave her wand a little wave, and two bottles appeared before them. Arthur reached over and opened the bottles.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
Another moment of torturous silence passed before Arthur, bound to make up for his staring, turned to Molly.  
  
"So, are you doing anything after Hogwarts? Work, like?"  
  
"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it...I'm not very good at much besides household-y spells...what about you?"  
  
"I'm going into the Ministry – hoping to really break down some Muggle-wizard barriers!"  
  
His eyes seemed to twinkle at the thought of it.  
  
"Have I ever told you, Arthur," began Molly, smiling, "that you remind me of all the elements in nature?"  
  
"What?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Well, your hair is like fire, obviously," she smiled again.  
  
"Obviously," he smiled back as he ran his empty hand through his flaming red mop comically, causing Molly to laugh.  
  
"You're silly, Arthur."  
  
"Don't let that stop you, Molly. Go on."  
  
"All right, then," she said, turning her body towards him. "The way you move reminds me of the wind: graceful yet clumsy. Your voice and your freckles both remind me so much of the earth. They're both just so...familiar; they make me feel at home no matter what's happening. And your eyes...your eyes are just like the water."  
  
Arthur didn't know quite what to say. No one had ever said such things to him – he could feel his face burning. He had to do something.  
  
"Molly," he croaked.  
  
"Yes, Arthur?" she had a misty sort of look in her eyes.  
  
He bent down and quickly pressed his lips to hers. She breathed softly and dropped her bottle of butterbeer, causing the contents to spill out onto the rug.  
  
"I love you," he whispered after they had parted.  
  
"You – you what?" she squeaked, backing away. "How can you love me – you hardly even know me!"  
  
"I know you, Molly Prewett, I know you well."  
  
Arthur moved closer, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I know that you love snow, but hate the cold. I know that you're extremely clever, but are too humble to admit it. I know that knitting is your favourite pastime, and that you love sitting barefoot by the lake. I know that you love to dance, and I know that you care about Muggles just as much as I do. And I know that when you sit by the firelight you look like an angel."  
  
"Oh, Arthur," she breathed.  
  
"Granted, I don't know everything about you, but all that I do know, I love."  
  
He was so close to Molly now that his breath warmed her face.  
  
They kissed again, longer and deeper than before. Arthur knew, as his tongue danced with hers, that he didn't need to hear the words spoken. Molly felt for him exactly what he felt for her. He realized, in that instant, that they were soulmates.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Complete fluff, I know, but I love it! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review if you like! 


End file.
